You'll Never Break Me
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: Gerard and Frank meet at school. Frerard
1. A Kiss And I Will Surrender

_haii, hope you like my new frerard. I have another 3 chapters to type on my computer and upload XDDDD I'll probably upload the 2nd one tonight (hopefully)_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

God. I always hated being the 'new kid'. Seriously, it was always the same at every school. Well, other than one difference. Straight away I noticed cute guy. I walked into school with just about everyone staring at me, and calling me a freak. I walked over to the cute guy.

'Hey' I said.

'Hi, I'm Frank' He smiled.

'Gerard' I said, holding out my hand. He shook my hand. For the first time in months i could finally forget about all my ex boyfriends, the ones that never loved me. For the first time I felt it was okay to guess things. I was so sure I had found 'the one'. Then I realised. What if he's straight?

'What have you got?' Frank asked, snatching my new timetable.

'Huh?' I asked.

'We have three lessons together today. I could be your 'guide' if you want?' He said.

'Sure!' I smiled.

A whole day of Frank? Fuck yeah!

Frank POV

Wow... cute guy....

'I'm not gay' I thought over and over. I couldn't be, could I? We began to walk to art.

'Lets ditch' he said.

'You don't like art?'

'No! I love art! I just wanna get to know you' he smiled. We both ran out of the school gates. I led him to an alley.

'Okay. Fave color?' He asked as we sat on the cold ground, slumped against the wall.

'Black and red. You?' I replied.

'Same. Fave music?'

'Smashing Pumpkins, Iron Maiden...that sorta stuff' I replied.

'Awesome! Same. You ask...' He smiled.

'Lucky number?' I asked.

'Don't have one' He replied.

'Oh. Okay. I do. It's 13. What about...girlfriends?' I asked

'Nope. No girlfriends' He replied.

'What? Never?' I asked.

'No. I'm gay' He laughed.

'Oh. Okay' I replied.

'OMFG. I might actually have a chance with him!' I thought.

'And you?' He asked.

'Nah. I've only ever heven had a crush on one person' I replied.

'Oh...Some cute girl I'm guessing?' He asked.

'Umm...' I couldn't think of what to say. Did I lie? Or tell the truth?

'Frank?' What's wrong?' Gerard asked.

'Nothing' I lied.

'Liar' He laughed.

'You're right' I sighed.

'Huh?' He asked.

'The 'girl' I have a crush on is a guy' I sighed, staring at the ugly concrete.

'Cool. Who's the lucky guy?' He asked.

'You' I whispered. And that's when he kissed me.


	2. I Am Not Afraid To Walk This World Alone

_haii_

_heres the second chapter._

_I'm guessing everyone heard about MCR cancelling shows cuz of Gerard's throat. even though he wont ever read this, get well soon Gee!!_

* * *

Gerard POV

He felt the same way!

'You love me?' I asked, trying to make sense of what he was saying without screamign and completely losing all sense of sanity. He nodded.

'Since I first set eyes on you' He smiled.

'Aww' I laughed, wrapping my arms around him.

'Gerard, I've never liked any one like this before, so I'm like... a complete noob to all this' He sighed.

'Frankie-baby, I don't care! You're not a noob. You're perfect' I smiled. I kissed him, and he kissed back.

'Are you sure, Gee?' He asked.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' I chuckled.

'Umm...Gerard?' He asked.

'Yeah, babe' I smiled.

'Does this make me...gay?' He asked. Wow. How the FUCK could I answer that?

'Yeah...or bi. And you're sure you've never had a crush on anyone else?' I said.

'Yeah, I'm sure. I've never felt this way before. Ever. I haven't ever kissed anyone either' He repleid.

'That, Frank, is a lie' I smiled.

'How?'

'You kissed me. like. a few minutes ago!' I laughed. He kissed me. I kissed back, and began to wish that that moment would never end.

Frank POV

I held him close. My Gee-baby. Mine forever.

'Gerard?' I whispered.

'Yeah, babe' He whispered back.

'Do I have to tell my parents about...us?'

'It's your choice, hun' He smiled.

'Okay, how do I tell them?' I asked.

'You tell them you need to talk' He said.

'Okay. Then what?' I asked.

'You say you're in love' He laughed.

'Okay...Then what'

'They will proably ask what 'her' name is. You say it's a 'he' and his name is Gerard'

'Okay...then...what?'

'You wait for their reacton and a ton of questions. But remember to be brave, babe' He smiled, kissing the top of my head'

'I love you Gee'

'I love you too Frankie'

Gerard stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

'Let's go back to school, eh babe?' He said.

'Yeah...fuck' I had just realised something.

'Frank! What's wrong?' Gerard asked.

'What if they are mean?'

'They?' Gerard asked.

'People at school' I replied.

'Forget about 'em. They can fuck 'emselves for all we care'

'Okay. Do we, like, hold hand in front of them or...?'

'Your choice. I'd say yeah, cuz they won't beat us up, will they'

'Do you think they will, Gee?' I asked.

'No, cuz I'll protect you'

'Thanks' I smiled, slipping my hand in his, as we walked back to school.


	3. But There's Shit That I've Done

_haii_

_3rd chapter already! wow...._

_hope you like it!_

_AlexisSCREAM _

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

We walked into school, smiling widely, holding hands, until...

Hey! Look at the FAGS!' some dude yelled.

'Homophobe' I muttered.

'At least we ain't fags' another guy yelled.

'FUCK OFF!' screamed Frank. Wow. I had never seen him angry. But, then again, I had only just met him.

'No! we don't listen to faggots like you!' The first guy said. I could see Frank out of the corners of my eyes. He let go of my hand and ran towards them and threw 2 punches, one at each boy. The first boy had a nose bleed the second hand a blck eye. Frank ran back to me and threw his arms around me. Wow, he was taking this so well.

'Frank, you're so brave' I smiled.

'I love you' was all he could say before he collapsed in my arms.

'FRANK!' I screamed. A few teachers ran over to us.

'What happened' One teacher asked.

'He just fainted' I sobbed I felt liquid on his back. Blood. 'He's bleeding!' I practically screamed. The called for an ambulance. They were gonna take him away. I had to be honest.

'You can't come' the doctor-person said.

'I have to! I'm his boyfriend!' I sobbed.

'Okay. Hop in' he said. I sat on a chair next to Frank and held his hand. I wouldn't let go. Not now. Not ever.

-2 Hours Later-

'He's lost a lot of blood but he is going to be okay. He should wake up soon' The doctor told me.

'Can I see him?' I aksed.

'Are you lying about being...fags?' The doctor asked.

'No. I wouldn't lie to you. I thought he was gonna die!' I was still crying. The doctor led me to Frank's room. Yet again, I held his hand. He ,oved at my touch.

'Gee?' He asked. His eyes were shut, but he knew it was me.

'Yeah, babe, I'm here. Your parents are coming, we'll tell them together'

'Fuck it!' He muttered. I hugged him. His parents walked into the room, and obviously saw us hugging.


	4. Mama We All Go To Hell

_haii_

_sorry i didnt update anything for a few days, i was really busy, i'll update some more stuff tomorrow_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

'Get off my son, you fag!' my dad screamed at Gerard. Gerard obeyed.

'How were you even allowed in?' My mum yelled.

'Partners are allowed in' Gee said smugly.

'PARTNERS?!' my parents yelled in unison.

'Y-yeah. Umm...I'm gay. Gerard h-here is my b-boyfriend' I stuttered.

'You're not my son!' My mum muttered. She thought no one else heard her, but everyone did.

'No. You're right. he's not. We're disowning you!' my dad screeched.

'W-where will i live?' I sobbed.

'We. Do. Not. Give. A. Fuck' My dad yelled. My parents left the room, cursing under their breath.

'I love you Gerard' I sobbed, beginning to feel faint. Gerard pulled me into a hug again.

'I do too, but where will you live?' He asked.

'Not a clue' I sighed.

'No. You do have a clue. You'll live with me, my parents and my brother. They won't mind'

'Brother?' I asked.

'Yeah, his name's Mikey'

'Do your parents know you're?' I asked.

'Gay? Yeah. They're fine with it. They couldn't care less. Seriously' Gerard smiled.

'You know when them homophobes shot me?' I aksed.

'Yeah' Gee replied.

'What were you thinking?'

'I thought you were gonna die. We CAN get our revenge, right?

'Yeah. We can' I said. 'Gee-baby, it's okay!' I said, noticing his tears.

'I know. I'm so happy you're okay. You can go...' He stopped.

'Home soon' I smiled. 'To my new house'

'Yeah' Gee smiled.

Then it dawned on me.

'Gee, where will I sleep?' I asked.

'With me' He grinned.


	5. With This Fuck of A Gun

_haii_

_here the next chapter i hope you all like it_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Mikey POV

I geard the door open, and in walked Gerard and...Frank? Frank. The guy I knew from school. He always got beaten up. Everyone hated him. By now the whole school new what happened. Gerard and my first day at school. -1000000000 points for beign great. Argh today was complete CRAP! How could someone shoot someone else for being gay? I mean, is that even a good reason to shoot them? No. No it's not. Poor Frank.

'He's living with us' Gerard said.

'Wha-...why?' I asked.

'His fucking parents kicked him out!' Gerard yelled. My parent walked in.

'I heard you went to the hospital with a boy today, how is he? Ans who's your new little friend?' my dad asked.

'Yeah. I did. This is him. This is Frank. He will be living with us from now on...' Gerard said.

'Okay...Is it the usual reason?' Mum asked.

'MUM!' I yelled 'That is innapropriate! Seriously! Poor ickle Fwankie' I laughed. Frank blushed. Fuck. Had I just...By the look in Gerard's eyes I obviously had.

'Okay' My mum laughed.

'I'm gonna apologise. I wasn't trying to flirt with you Frank' I laughed.

'It's okay' Gerard smiled. He began to walk upstairs with my parents, to make sure that Frank would settle in okay. I ran over to Frank before he got upstairs 'My room. 2 hours' I hissed.

Frank POV

OMFG! No WAY! No...way! I raced up the stairs as fast as I could without killing myself. I ran into the closest room to be greeted by Gerard and his parents. And Gerard's king-sized beg. Fuck.

'So where do I sleep?' I asked.

'I already told you Frankie, you're sleeping with me. In my bed' He smiled.

'Okay. One rule though. If you ahve any intention on having sex, please use a condom. I haven't told you where they are before, Gerard, but they're in the bathroom' His dad said. His parents left the room then.

'Gerard. He's married. Why would he need condoms?' I asked 'Unless....'

'Unless?' Gerard asked.

'He was cheating' I said.

'OMG. You're right! Frank, you wouldn't ever cheat on me, would you?' Gee asked.

'No. But your brother was flirting with me downstairs. He told me to go to his room in 2 hours' I said.

'He was WHAT?! I'm going to KILL that motherfucker! You're mine Frankie. Mine. He cannot have you. Only I can. He only ever does that to boyfriends he really likes. He wants to make me jealous. Only cuz he asked my exes if he's better in bed than I am. They always say him. And they say it to my face! He wants to steal you frank. Do not let him fuck you. My god! Don't even let him touch you. Kiss you even. Why can't he just go shag his girlfriend instead of stealing MY boyfriends!' Gerard screamed.

Gerard POV

That fucking bitch! How could he! 'I love Frankie. It's not a crush. My first true love. And that's how I'm keeping it. True.' I thought.

This is how Mikey's name ended up on my Hit List. 3 people to kill. And I also have a gun, see 2 can play at that game. And with Frank's help, they would surely die, wouldn't they?

Frank POV

Mikey walked in. 'Gerard. i'm sorry. Is that why you started...' He motioned to Gerard's wrists. Nothin more needed to be said. Gerard's face said it all.


	6. I'm Not Okay

_haii_

_heres the next chapter.... _

_i wanna know, how many people want Gerard to shoot:_

_A) The homophobes_

_B) Mikey_

_C) The homophobes AND Mikey_

_D) No one_

_Tell me in your reviews!! (yup, i'm that desperate for help deciding)_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

I felt myself die a little inside. Frank did NOT need to know about that. I sat on the edge of my bed and broke down in tears. How could he! That...fucking bitch! how could he.

'Gee, you couldn't have hidden it for much longer. I mean, when you and Frank start fucking each other, you wouldn't be able to hide any of them then!' Mikey snarled. His face looked as though he should have been practically pissing himself because he was laughing so mcuh. But he wasn't.

'I-I...'I tried to talk, but coudln't. It was like someone had set fire to my whole throat. It was dry and painful. My face hurt, and my head felt liek soemone had attacked me with a hammer. Oh the joys of crying...

'Gee, it's okay. Show me them' Frank said.

'No' I muttered, hoping he didn't notice how weird my voices sounded.

'Yes. I'll show you mine, but I need to see yours FIRST' Frank replied. Frank. My Frank. My FRANKIE! Self harming?! No...way... He was lying. He had to be. Didn't he? I began to shake as I thought about Frank. Without thinking, I unzipped my hoodie, and practally ripped it off. I then pulled of my shirt. Frank gasped.

'There' I whispered. I stared down at my bare, scarred chest. He stared too. I had random slashes everywhere. I had no idea why I had done them. All I knew was that if I went a day without adding to the scars, I'd feel really ill, and the next ones would be deeper. Frank ran into the bathroom. A minute or so later, he walked out again, only wearign his boxes. He stared at the floor. His were worse than mine. And not just on his arms and chest. His legs too. He turned around, so his back face me. More of them. Scars. I turned pale, my eyes wide from shock. I felt myself shake. How could he?

'Gee! Are you okay?' He sobbed, holding me close. My throat felt instantly better. He made feel safer, too.

'Shocked. I wanna know...why?' I said, trying hard not to make contact with those puppy-dog eyes of his.

'Long story. Well actually, that's a lie. It is, but it isn't. It's confusing. It's because of my family. They always treated me like a mistake. The mistake that ruined their careers. The mistake... Basically if one thing went wrong, I was to blame. I mean, half the shit happened before I was born. I haven't really eaten properly at home for ages, cuz they would force-feed me meat. The would lock me in places, and if I didn't clean the room, and get to sleep in half an hour, I was beaten' He stopped, and began to cry in the palms of his hands.

'Frankie! No. No. No. No NO! Evil...BITCHES!' I Screamed, throwing my shirt against the wall. I threw my hoodie on the floor.

'Wait. Gee. That's not all...They also...raped me' He whispered, leaning his head on my shoulder. I looked up. Mikey had been there the whole time.

'I'll tell mum and dad' Mikey said, walking out fo the room, leaving Frank and I laying side by side, crying on my bed. Our bed.


	7. And Without You Is How I Disappear

_haii_

_here's the next chapter. _

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

I couldn't believe I had told him all of that. I felt self-conscious, and Gerard could tell that. He sat up, and I looked at him with questioning eyes. He pulled of his black skinny jeans and laid back down next to me. I glanced at his almost-naked body, then at my own.

'Gerard...' I began.

'Yeah, babe, what's wrong?' He asked.

'Why did you...?' I whispered.

'I don't know. I was alone and scared. I was an alcoholic and i never spoke to my family. I got involved with drugs and stuff. It was because my ex...' He broke down in tears.

'Shhh, it's okay' I said, calmly, holdign him close. But in my head, I was panicking. Was he okay?

'It's not though! He's dead. Because of _them_!' He pulled away a little, and stared at my face. He could see the worry that had been sketched across my face in a matter of seconds.

'W-who's dead, Gee?' I asked, shaking.

'My ex' He said, looking away.

'Why... and...how? If you don't wanna answer, it's okay, you don't have to' I said, soundign serious. I always thought I sounded weird when I was being serious.

'The homophobes, they beat him until he couldn't take it any more. He hung himself on Halloween 2 years ago. I found him. It's why I hate Halloween. It's also why we moved back to New Jersey' Gerard sighed.

'I'm so sorry, Gee. I had no idea...' I sighed, wonderign why I had even asked.

'It's okay. That's why I wanna protect you, babe. That's why no one is gonna hurt you. I didn't look after Matt enough. But I'm going to look after you' He said, trying to smile.

'I hate Halloween too, by the way' I said.

'Why?' He asked.

'It's the day I was born' I said.

'Oh...Then why hate it?' He asked.

'Why!? That's a stupid question, is it not?' I said, trying not to sound too angry.

'You're right. Sorry. You...wouldn't_...kill_ youself, would you?' He asked, sounding worried.

'No. This year is gonna be the first time in my entire life that I haven't attempted suicide, or almost been murdered. This October 31st, this Halloween, is gonna be different...BUT you are going to have to celebrate too' I said, strongly.

'I'm going to. Cuz I'm gonna stay strong for you!' He said, nodding in agreement. Then, Gerard and Mikey's aprents walked in, and all of a sudden, I felt like laughing, and fromt he look in Gerard's eyes, he did too!


	8. The Damage You've Inflicted

_haii_

_hope you like this chapter_

_I thought it was fair to make a reference to Green Day, since today is Billie Joe Armstrong's 38th birthday XDDD_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

'This isn't...' I began.

'What it look like' Gerard continued. His parents stood there, staring at us.

'Okay, whatever. So...Frank, explain to us, please' His mum said. She sounded as if she really cared. And from her worried expression, it looked as if she cared too. I explained what happened, and soon after, I was alone. Or should should I say we were alone. Me and Gerard.

Gerard POV

I felt myself staring around the room. I wasn't sure what exactly I was staring or why, but I knew i was staring at something. _Something_. The sort of something you wanna stare at, but don't wanna get caught. And that something. His cock.

I quickly looked at his eyes. They were staring at my body, in a sexy way.

'Need a little help with that?' I whispered in his ear. I could see his pale skin turn a shade of deep red.

Mikey POV

'So, what do you think of Frank?' My mum asked me.

'He's okay. I feel sorry for him. I think him and Gee are perfect matches for each other!' I said, a smile forming on my lips.

'You said that about Matt' My dad said. He'd been quiet all day, and I was wondering why.

'Yeah...' I muttered awkwardly.

'So...' My mum said, tryign to break the silence we held for a few minutes.

'I'm going to Teara's house' I said, standing up and reaching for my hoodie. Teara. My girlfriend. Teara the fussy bitch. Y'see, her mum said her name was said 'Tee-air-ah' She said it was 'Terror'. Which fitted her to a T, may I add. Y'see. she was nice and all...but only when she was drunk. Which was barely ever, since she thought it was wrong. Which is why she hated it at my house, and why she hated Gerard. Well, one of the reasons she hated Gerard. She was the biggest homophobe on the planet. Which is why I hated her. Another reason I hated her? She abused me.

Teara POV

'Where the FUCK is that bitch?!' I though to myself. A week since I last fucked him...or as he always said 'raped' him. But I had seen him eyeing up one of the 'new girls'. Alicia, her name was. And I hated her. 'How come she gets to be fucking pretty, and I'm a fugly, stupid prick' I though to myself. Insulting myself made me feel better. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

'Mikey. You're late' I snarled, my arms folded, staring angrily into his eyes.

'I'm sorry! Gerard has a new boyfriend and...' He said, begging for mercy.

'You...mention that FAG's name in this house AGAIN, and I swear to God I'll kill you!' I screamed.

'Please...don't hurt me' He murmured.

'Shut the fuck up!' I yelled, dragging him upstairs by his neck. I could here his almost-silent screams. The sooner he was dead, the better. It's what you get if you're related yo the fittest...fag...in the universe. I threw him onto my bed and began tearing his clothes off. Yet again, he was mine.

Frank POV

We began to get dressed again, discussing random things. I couldn't remember ever being this happy since...ever. I flicked through the music he had on his shelf and pulled out one. Green Day. I put it on.

'Dance with me Gee!' I laughed childishly. He did.

'Welcome to your new nome, Frankie. Oh, and be expecting more _fun _in the future' He smirked.


	9. Oh, How Wrong We Were To Think

_haii_

_heres the next chapter_

_btw the diary entries are from each character on the same day for the same year_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

**Franks Diary**

'31st October

Dear Diary,

Yay! My 16th birthday! Not that I should be happy. I know what will happen later. I'm scared, but I'm not. I'm used to it, I guess. I mean, if I get hurt, who's gonna care? (No one is the answer Diary) Seriously, the house is a mess, so I'll get beaten for that. I haven't slept for weeks, so I'll beaten for that too. I haven't eaten for over a week, and I've been drnking my own piss, so I'm really weak. I'll just snap, and no one will care. I'll be in a coma again, and history will repeat itself. I think I should get a girlfriend, so that I can fit in. That's what everyone else is doing. I know what's gonna happen tonight, I'm not stupid. I'll be raped, attacked, beaten, and left for dead. I'll suddenly get energy from nowhere, grab one of my ties, and try to hang myself (note the word 'try') Then my parents will find me, take me to the hospital, I'll end up in a coma, I'll wake up, and have to endure more beatings. I guess they just can't live without their fuck toy, can they?

School sucks too. I've taken to hiding in lockers to get away from everyone, so I don't get beaten up...or murudered (It's a possibility!) I go to school, I get beaten. I come home, I get beaten. I go to bed, I can't sleep because of nightmares, so I daydream. For staying awake...Guess what!? I get beaten. I live, I get beaten. I try to die, I survive, I get beaten. Oh the joys of life. Y'know, Diary you and Mr. Snuggles are the only reasons I don't want to die during the year. Because you'd getnlonely, would't you, Diary?

By the way, I found Mr. Snuggles. He was under my bed. He was covered in my blood, so I had to give him a bath. his limbs are almost completely ripped off (my dad, no doubt) and his faded color (my tears) make him look almost antique. Like 100000 years old. He's only 15. He's the only present i got for my first birthday. Fuck that! He's the only birthday present I ever got...Ever. The only other present i get now is my dad's dick inside me. I hate him.

Shit! I can hear him marching up the stairs. You need to go to bed now Diary. I might not write again, so I'll tell you what I tell you every year. I love you Diary.

Frank xoxo'

**Gerards Diary**

'Hey Diary...

Today was crap. It's fuckin Halloween! He killed himself on FUCKING HALLOWEEN!! It's Bert's fault. I hate . I miss him. Him. Matt. My Matt. My Matty. Do you think he will be safe now, away from the homophobes, away from Bert. I've found a little escape route. Cutting. It helps. I mean, at school I'm 'the fag' at home I am...was 'the perfect guy' He was the perfect guy! And now he's dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD! Dead and fucking gone! He's gone. And I can't do anything about it. Do you think I should kill myself, to be with him? Or I should live my life for him? I mean, maybe it wasn't meant to be, but it was so right! I mean, yeah, sure we had sex when we were only just 13, but who cares! I loved him. I still do! He's only been dead a few hours and already I...

God, I wanna get away from thsi place afetr his funeral. This place is just ripping me to shreds, tearing my heart up like a piece of paper.

I love you, Diary, I'm going to go make a decision, but first I have an appointment with my friend, this little knife. I might put a picture of this knife in here. Itn makes all my troubles go.

Anyways, it's like, midnight now, so I'm gonna go try to sleep. I love you Diary! (Or do I love to hate you...? I don't, by the way)

From the one, the only Gerard Way xxx'

**Mikeys Diary**

'31st October, Dear Diary, I know you're probably pissed at me for meeting the Teara girl. But, I AM 13, I know how to look after myself. I really like her. She's pretty. She doesn't get on well with people, but she's nice to me. I explained I was late because of my brother and...Matt and she gave me a really weird stare. I'm really sad. I really liked Matt, he didn't deserve to die. I've always wondered if I'm like my brother, but, I'm not so sure now. Y'see I really like Teara. I liked Matt too. Maybe I'm not straight. But I know I'm not gay, which must make me bi, I guess. I don't know. I give up on this guessign game! I have homework I need to do, so I'll talk later. Bye Diary! I LOVE you! x'

**Tearas Diary**

'Halloween

Fuck! His brothers a fag! I only wanted him for his brother. His awesome, extremely sexy big brother. Gerard Way. I will stop at NOTHING to get him, make him mine. I love him. That is why I am going to de-fag him. I think his brother...Mickey or Mike or something is kinda cute. But no one is as cute as Gerard. I feel sorry for him, his boyfriend died. Thats why I am going to cheer him up. I'm going to fuck him. I'm not scared, I mean for fucks sake, I may be 13, but I haven't been a virgin for 3 years. I guess having sex with my best friend, Daniel, was not the best idea. He moved because of it. He moved so far away. I'll never see him again. I'm such a whore. But, who cares?! It's fun! I lurvvveee you Diaryyyyyyyyy, my secrets are safe, right? Hugs n Kisses, Teara-Terror'

* * *

_hope you like it, i know its really long, it took ages to write though_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_


	10. Give Me A Shot To Remember

_haii_

_heres teh next chapter_

_is you wanna know who Nikki and Hannah are, they are me and my best friend (Alone In A Room Full Of People) as characters. Me and her discussed murdering Teara when we went shopping on Thursday, because we both hate Teara a lot (we had starbucks btw!!!! XDDD ) and I decided it makes a really good idea for the story. Basically, the cahracters are best friends, and Nikki is Mikey and Gee's cousin._

_btw i thought now would be a good time to mention hwo old they are supposed to be:_

_Gerard: 17_

_Frank: 17_

_Mikey: 15_

_Teara: 15_

_Nikki: 13_

_Hannah: 13_

_Anyways.... I hope you like the chapter_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Frank POV

I woke up in a comfortable bed. I wondered where I was, so I looked around. I saw Gerard peacefully sleeping next to me. He looked like an angel. A vampire angel.

'Mornin' Gee' I whispered. He groaned, and turned over to face the wall.

'What time is it?' He mumbled.

'Umm…like half 10' I said, staring at the clock. It was Saturday.

'Okay, is Mikey up?' He asked.

'I don't know. I'll go check' I said, climbing out of bed. I walked into Mikey's room. It was empty. I walked back into Gerard's room.

'So?' He asked. I shook my head. He climbed out of bed. I realised we had fallen asleep in our clothes, and neither of us could be bothered to change, so we didn't we raced downstairs.

'Gerard! Frank! Mikey's gone missing!' Gerard's mum practically screamed, wiping tears from her eyes. 'He went to Teara's and didn't come back!'

Gerard grabbed my hand and began running down the street.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'Teara's. I hate that fucking bitch! Mikes deserves so much better. I know she's a horrible twisted girl. She moved here a few weeks before he did. They dated where we used to live' Gerard explained.

'O-kay' I said. I was unsure of exactly what to say.

'I think she's up to something. She hates me, for being gay. She tries to flirt with me a lot, which is probably why she likes Mikey' Gee said. We ran until we reached a yellow house, the color of sunshine. It had a blue door. Gerard ran up to the door, dragging me with him, and knocked. A girl around Mikey's age opened the door.

'Hello, fag!' She smirked, with a look of evil in her eyes.

'Hello, asswipe, where's my brother?' He asked.

'He came round, then went home' She said, beaming with confidence, as if what she had said was rehearsed. I could hear screaming from upstairs.

'Gee? Listen. Can you hear screaming?' I whispered. He nodded.

'Oh, so this is your new boyfriend. Hope he lasts longer than the last. Hope he isn't too suicidal' She sniggered. I shot her a look. Right then, I wished looks could kill. I had only just met her, and already I hated her guts. I clutched Gerard's hand tighter, and barged past Teara, running quickly up the stairs. I could smell a mixture of blood, alcohol…and crack.

'Help!' Some one yelled from inside a room. I nudged open the door and walked in, letting go of Gerard's hand. Gerard walked in behind me, and began to shake. Mikey. He was sitting on the floor naked, covered in blood and crying. I pulled of my shirt and wrapped it around him. Using my hands, I wiped the blood off of his face. I lifted him up into my arms, and walked out the door. Gerard followed. We ran out of the house and sprinted along the street.

'We need a fuckin' AMBULANCE!' I yelled, running through the front door of Gerard's house. His parents stared at me. I could hear Gerard crying behind me. I felt a tear drop drip down my face, as his parents reached for a phone. I realised what had happened. Teara had beaten him, and raped him. I hated to think about how many occasions it must have happened, because, judging from the scars covering his body, this wasn't the first time. Mikey and I had something in common, and I knew one thing for sure. To recover from this, Mikey was going to need the one thing I never got. Mental help.

Nikki POV

'Hannah! She's texted us! His brother and his brother's boyfriend found out. She's gonna get in loadsa trouble!' I smiled, sitting on a swing in a park. I took a swig of the vodka I was holding, and passed the bottle to my best friend, Hannah, who was sitting on the swing next to me.

'Who? Teara?' Hannah asked.

'Yup! I don't think she's ever gonna be able to pay for what she's done to my cousin though. But she said if we told anyone, she'd kill us' I sighed.

'Do you think that we will think we snitched?' Hannah asked.

'Fuck! Hopefully not. I'm bored' I said.

'Go home then!' Hannah said.

'No!' I laughed.

'Why not?' She asked.

'Umm…because if you hadn't noticed, I now have a crisis in my family!' I laughed, in a sort of 'duh' tone.

'Obviously!' Hannah laughed.

'Yeah' I sighed.

'I wanna go to your house!' She laughed, taking another swig.

'Okay! Let's go. If you come, it won't get mentioned. Mum never mentions anything _important_ until you go home, which gives us a few hours to figure out a way to kill Teara' I laughed. We jumped of the swings and began to walk to my house.


	11. I'll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise

_haii_

_I know these chapters are getting longer everytime I update. I really like this chapter, although I don't know why_

_im dedicating this chapter to 3 people, they are:_

_Alone In A Room Full Of People, because.... she's a character in thsi chapter (good enough reason?)_

_You Put The Hate In My Heart, because she suggested the name for the last chapter_

_TiLlyLoVeSMcR, for saying I'm always high_

_hope you like it_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

We sat there for hours. He had gotten worse. He had slipped into a coma twice, and come out of it. I couldn't believe it. Our Mikey. I always knew she was sick and twisted, and now I had proof.

'Where are you going?' My dad asked.

'Outside' I said 'With Frank' I continued, slightly louder, to wake Frank up. He was curled up, asleep on 2 of the waiting room chairs. It was now 8PM, and I was getting impatient. Frank woke up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, dragging him outside.

'We need to get to my cousins' I said. Frank just groaned and nodded, still half asleep. I felt kinda bad for waking him up, but this was important. We walked along the street. Well, actually _I_ walked along the street. I was dragging him along. We reached a house, and I knocked on the door. Nikki opened the door, in her Green Day shirt and black skinny jeans. She smiled when she saw Frank.

'You have a rag doll, I see' She laughed. Trust Nikki to brighten the room. I could tell she was high, but then again she always was, so I didn't mind.

'Hey!' Frank said, suddenly snapping to attention. It was obvious that Frankie didn't wanna be called a rag doll. Nikki laughed.

'Oh, hi Gee!' Hannah yelled, running from the kitchen. Oh god. She was high too.

'Everyone. My room. Now!' Nikki said, suddenly sounding serious.

The four of us walked up the stairs, and walked into a room. The room was dark, with one small lamp on the floor being the only source of light. The room was long, so the lack of light didn't really help. What also didn't help was the broken bottles spread across the floor. Somehow, though, Nikki knew where all of the were, and told us when we should step over them, so we didn't cut ourselves.

'So, you heard then?' I asked, sitting down on the edge of Nikki's bed.

'Yeah, me and Hannah have plans' She said, smiling. She knew she looked mental when she smiled like that.

'Plans?' Frank asked. He still had no idea what was going on.

'Oh, yeah, umm, Me, Gee and Hanzz have been planning to kill Teara for some time' Nikki said, purposely saying Teara's name wrong.

'Oh' Was all Frank said.

Teara POV

'Them…FUCKING BITCHES! They told them. They must have done. They used to be my friends. But then again, who would wanna be friends with me? I can't even remember how I met them' I wrote in my diary. I was angry at the world. And I had run out of cocaine. I stood up, ran downstairs, grabbed some money and ran out the door, running along the street until I reached an alley. The alley. As always, all the dealers were there. But so were the police. They were parading up and down the street. 'This is gonna look so great. A crack addicted rapist' I thought to myself.

Nikki POV

'So, here's what we'll do. Hannah and I will go into her house, Hannah will shoot her, and well run out, and I'll set fire to the place using a lighter and some hairspray. Okay?' I said. Everyone nodded in a agreement and discussed things between them. I wasn't really paying much attention, to be honest, since I was worrying about Mikey.

'Gerard?' I asked.

'Yeah' He replied

'How's Mikey?' I asked.

'Shit! Mikey! C'mon Frankie, we have to go!' He yelled. The sudden outburst brought Hannah out of her daydreams.

'I'm coming too!' I yelled, jumping up and running after them.

'What about me?' Hannah complained.

'Stay here; explain to my mum, okay?' I asked.

'Okay, but I don't wanna stay here' Hannah sighed.

'You don't have a choice' I said, running out of my bedroom, out of the house, and chasing down the street after Gerard and Frank.

Gerard POV

I could hear Nikki yelling at me and Frank to slow down. We stopped at a corner, and she caught up. We stayed silent for the rest of the walk. We gave up running, since Frank was too tired to run. WE reached the hospital, where my parents were talking. They seemed a lot happier.

'Gerard! He's gonna be okay! He's okay!' My mum yelled.

'Hey peoples!' Nikki said. I could see her smiling. Well her eyes were smiling. She still looked like she was trying to be serious, but I could tell she was glad her cousin was going to be okay.

'Oh. Hi Nikki!' My dad said, smiling widely.

'Umm…they went to my house, by the way' Nikki said. She could tell my parents were wondering how she got here.

'She walked' I said.

'With us' Frank continued. You see, this is why I was glad we had moved back here. Nikki lived here all her life, she was pretty pissed off when we moved, and when we moved back, she was so happy. It was kinda creepy how similar she and Hannah were though.

'Oh. Okay. Nikki, I think you should know what happened' my dad said.

'No. I already know. This started over a year ago. Me and Hannah have known for most of that time. But Teara said if we told anyone, she would kill us. She even showed us the gun she'd use' Nikki had sat down, and was crying in the palms of her hands.

'Oh' My mum said.

'Why didn't you tell us!' My dad yelled. I could tell how angry he was. But Nikki and Hannah were still kids, and they had known about _this_.

'Because I didn't wanna die! And know you know, and me and Hannah will get they blame! She'll kill us! She's gonna fucking kill us!' Nikki said, her voice getting louder. She was still crying. My parents stared at her.

'It's okay, Nikki. I'll never let them hurt you, I promise' I said, putting my amrs around her.

'It's not though. And if you want to know how bad he's gonna be, I'd say pretty bad. She raped him every time he went to her house. She would beat him 'til he was unconscious. It's also why he would kiss your boyfriends. It made him feel safer' She sighed, looking up, and staring at the blank white walls. I could tell they scared her.

'Are you okay, though? Did she ever hurt you?' I asked. She nodded.

'She beat me and Hannah up really bad when she realised we knew' Nikki sighed. A nurse went to talk to my parents.

'It's gonna be okay. And so is Mikey. And besides, you and Hannah are gonna kill her anyway' I smiled, wiping away her tears. Nikki was always my favourite cousin and Hannah was pretty much the equivalent to another cousin.

'He can go home tomorrow!' My mum yelled happily. I hugged Nikki, and turned and kissed Frank.

'Mum, Dad. Me and Frank are gonna stay at Nikki's tonight' I said. They nodded in agreement, as the three of us stood up, and walked out of the hospital, back to Nikki's. When we go there, we cleaned her room, and made beds on the floor so we could sleep. Somehow, the lack of windows in the room made me feel safe. The four of us fell asleep almost instantly.


	12. Will It Fill Our Hearts With Thoughts Of

_haii_

_heres the next chapter. Read and review peoples!!_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Gerard POV

I woke up, my arms wrapped around Frank. I stared at his face, with it's look of peace. How much I loved that face. Nikki and Hannah were already awake. They were sitting on the floor discussing..._her_ again. That...THING. The thing that nearly killed my baby brother.

'Heya Gee!' Nikki laughed.

'You're high already?' I asked.

'Nope' She smiled.

'You sure?' I asked.

'Yes...' She was getting pissed off.

'Fine, whatever' I said, giving up on the almost-arguement. She laughed, grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

'Up! Now.' She said, a smile spreading across her face.

'We're in the military?' I asked. I was confused. I had no idea why she wanted me to get up.

'No, you dick! It begins with an M and ends in Y' She laughed. I stared at her, my eyebrows raised.

'She means Mikey, you idiot!' Frank laughed, throwing his pillow at me. He was awake?

'Okay, okay!' I laughed. After getting dressed, we walked to the hospital. They were just releasing Mikey as we got there. I was relieved that he was okay. Well as okay as he could be expected to be.

'Hey Gee, Frankie! OMG! Nikksta! Hannie!' Mikey yelled, smiling like a maniac.

'You okay, Mikes?' Nikki asked.

'Don't...remind...me' Mikey said, staring daggers. If looks could kill...

Teara POV

'He FUCKIN' survived. He what?! He what?!' I yelled, smashing things in my bedroom.

'There's you're stuff, sweetie' My dad said, handing me some more drugs. I didn't even know what they were, didn't care. All I knew was that I needed them.

'Thanks. The police were there yesterday, so I couldn't get none. You're awesome, dad'

'It's okay, hun. I love you. Keep up the good rape!' My dad said closing the door.

'DAD!' I yelled. My dad came running into my room.

'Yeah, sweetie?' He asked.

'Gerard took Mikey to the hospital. I've been found out. I'm gonna get in loadsa trouble!' I sighed.

'Fucking WHAT?!' My dad screamed.

'They'll find out about everything' I sobbed, as my dad sat down beside me.


	13. I Was Killing Before Killing Was Cool!

_haii_

_ask me or Hannah (Alone In A Room Full Of People) if you don't get the 'Caravan In Portugal' thing..._

_AlexisSCREAM _

_x_

* * *

Teara POV

My dad left. Said he was taking my mum on a date, leaving me home alone. He wouldn't have done if he had known that that was the last time he would ever see me...alive. 2 girls walked into my room. It was about 1AM. One of them held a gun to my head and pulled trigger. I was dead. I didn't realise that at first, and hoped that me being ghost-like was an out-of-body experience. The other girl, usign her lighter and some hairspray, set the house alight. They ran out. They left the house. The house exploded. The out-of-body experiance ended. I was dead. Out of trouble. But dead!

Nikki POV

'Fuck!' I said for about the 100th time that day. I was pacing up and down my bedroom. Mikey, Frank and Gerard just stared at me. Hannah sat on the floor, tryign to be invisible. And acting like a fish.

'We fuckin' killed someone!' Hannah whispered. Everyone looked at her.

'Correction: YOU killed someone. You pulled the trigger. I only blew up the house' I grinned.

'Yeah, but you were involved!' Hannah almost-screamed.

'Shut-the-fuck-up! If we get caught, it will be cuz of you!' I said. Wow... the floor was interesting.

'How will it?' Hannah asked.

'Cuz of you and you're fuckin' mouth! Now shut up! We killed someone, so what?! Life goes on!' I said. I was ready and willing to beat the hell out of her.

'That's the point! We KILLED someone! We're murderers!' Hannah's voice was raising in pitch.

'No shit sherlock!' I said, rolling my eyes. God she was fucking annoying!

'We have to leave!' She said, staring at me.

'Well...there's always the caravan in Portugal!' I smiled.

'Oh yeah! We could go there!' She said, smiling.

'Okay, who taught ya how to smile?' I said, laughing.

'Motherfucker' she said.

'Why do we have to leave anyways?' I aksed.

'Because of you, you fucking cunt!' She screamed.

'God, Hannah! Don't make my mum realise we're awake!' I said.

'Okay' She said.

'You don't mean it' I said.

'Fuck you!' She said, staring at me.

'Err...no thanks, you're not my type' I laughed.

'You know what I mean!' She yelled

'I know what you meant, but I know what I said!' I threw myslef on the floor, still laughing.

'Bitch' Hannah said. I could imagine her startign a fight. It made me laugh even more/

'You guys, stop it!' Gerard said. His eyes pierced through me like a needle. I stopped laughing and sat up.

'Okay, okay! Errm and Hannah will go live...in a caravan in Portugal!' I said. I laughed again, and this time, Hannah laughed too!


	14. We All Wanna Party When The Funeral Ends

_haii_

_heres the next chapter! this chapter is dedicated to You Put The Hate In My Heart, because she suggested the lyrics for the title of this chaptyer (does that make sense??) _

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

-**One Month Later -**

Gerard POV

'So, mum, can we?' I asked.

'Well…' My mum began.

'Just let 'em go!' My dad said, smiling.

'Okay, I s'pose you can go…' My mum said.

'Will you take them?' My dad asked.

'Okay' my mum sighed, grabbing her car keys off of the kitchen table. My mum went to the car with Frank and Mikey, while I stayed behind, drinking my coffee.

'So, come round now and we can do this' my dad said. I could hear him talking on the phone. A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the front door. I hid behind the couch.

'Hey baby' my dad said, staring at this girl. She had platinum blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. 'A Barbie girl?' I thought to myself.

'Hiya, sweetie. I've missed you. It's been a week. You ready?' She said.

'I was born ready, hun' My dad said, grabbing Barbie's hand and pulling her upstairs.

'Of course you were' Barbie said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

'Amanda! I'm bein' serious!' My dad yelled. So, Barbie had a name. Amanda. Barbie-Amanda.

'Sure. I'm ready whenever you are! Oh for fucks sake! How long does it take to put on a condom?' Amanda almost-yelled.

'Shut up!' my dad said. I could tell he was laughing.

'Lemme help you' Amanda said. Then I realised what was going on (yeah, it took that long. I'm kinda slow, aren't I?) I ran out of the house. Surprisingly enough, my mum was still there, sitting in her car. She hadn't noticed Barbie…I mean 'Amanda'.

'Who's the Barbie?' Frank asked.

'Dad is having an affair' I said.

'With _that_?!' Frank asked.

'Unfortunately' I confirmed. He stared at me. My mum started the car, and we drove to the cinema. We were going to see a movie, go to the park (where we would meet Nikki and Hannah, they came back from their caravan in Portugal occasionally, even though Teara's dad was charged with Teara's murder) we would all get really drunk, probably do drugs (ones that I probably don't know exist) then wake up tomorrow, and go home extremely hungover. My parents were used to this by now. My mum finally reached the cinema, and me, Mikey and Frank climbed out of the car. Oh and surprise, surprise, Nikki and Hannah were already there.

'Hey bitches' I smiled.

'Hey motherfuckers!' Nikki laughed. After we greeted each other, we went to see the movie. The movie was boring, and really long. We all agreed it was boring. We all said we'd rather watch a horror movie than the crappy romance film we saw.

'Let's go to the fucking park!' Nikki screamed. We spent the next 5 minutes figuring out where we were, and another 10 minutes walking to the park. When we reached the park, we sat down on the floor. I knew that that night was gonna be fun!


	15. Tell Me Baby, Who Do You Wanna Be?

_haii_

_heres the update (ive updated all the stories that i can update today!!)_

_this chapter is dedicated to You Put The Hate In My Heart for (yet again) comign up with a chapter name when i coudln't think of one_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Nikki POV

We woke up extremely hungover.

'Mornin' guys' my aunt (Gerard nad Mikey's mum) said.

'huh?' I aksed, looking around.

'I set out to loom for you!' She said.

'Okay, you sound fake' I sighed, closing my eyes.

'He cheated on me! With some blonde idiot!' She said, her voice raising in pitch. I swear she was getting louder too.

'Shut up! You'll wake 'em! carry everyone to the car!' I said, sitting up and dragging myself to the car. A few minutes later, we were back at the Way's. We all went to bed.

- A Few Hours Later (Okay, about 10 hours later) -

'So you kicked dad out?' Gerard asked.

'Yeah. If he thinks a Barbie doll is better than me...' My aunt said. I could tell she was pissed off.

'Well, I think you should give him another chance' I said.

'Why?' Mikey asked.

'Because...Well, have you guys been having sex at all lately?' I asked, smirking a little. Why the fuck was I giving my family this sort of.....

'Well...No, not really, I've been busy sorting out moving here' my aunt sighed.

'It explains the condoms' Gerard said, sniggering.

'Crap excuse! He was probably sexually starved! Who can blame him...' I said. My aunt stood up, and rano out of the house. A few seconds later a text flashed up onto my screen

_i'm going to find him._

'Gerard, is she like, the only person who spells shit correctly in textys?' I asked.

'Yeah, but WTF? Textys?' Gerard asked.

'What? I like the word! It's cute!' I laughed.

'Okay, sure whatevz' Gerard said, laughing. I grabbed my phine and replied.

_okayy, watevzz we will b fyn ere til u get bck i hope xoxo_

'I'm bored!' Hannah yelled.

'By the way, guys, we are moving back' I said, smiling.

'No we're no-' Hannah yelled. I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

'For fucks sake! Yeah, we're moving back. But we don't know where...' I said.

'Your parents?' Gerard suggested.

'Hannah's parents hate her, and I always argue with my mum. She'll probably kick me out again anyway' I said.

'We could ask my mum...' Gerard said.

'Ask mum what?' Mikey asked.

'To let Nikki and Hannah move in!' Gerard smiled. Everyone agreed it was a good idea. And soon enough, m,y aunt and uncle walked through the door. No we wanted to know, were they gonna split up or not?


	16. I'm Shocked At What You're Capable Of

_haii_

_I'm going on an update spree today! Yay!!_

_AlexisSCREAM_

_x_

* * *

Nikki POV

'Okay. It's all sorted. I guess i should pay more attention to my husband' My aunt said.

'Okay. now we know you're staying together, can be and Hannah more in?' I asked.

'Well we don't have enough rooms. We only have 4 rooms. I have one, with you're uncle, Mikey had one, Gerard and Frank has one...' My aunt sighed.

'If you put two single bed in one room, what happens? Oh wait, don't answer that, you'll gove some crappy lecture thing on beds, blah blah blah' I laughed. I could see a room full of smiling people.

'Okay, so you can share a room. That's fine as long as you're parent's say... nah foget that, go back yourself at home' My uncle said. He had to remind himself that Hannah and I had been living in a caravan. He thinks we just ran away though. Most people do. But Teara did have to pay for what she did to Mikes.

- That night -

'No, bitch! I am NOT having sex with you!' I heard my uncle yell from downstairs. I swear he woke the whole world up. Yeah. I'm sure he did.

'You'll change your mind' Bimbo Barbie said. I climbed out of bed and walked into Gerard and Frank's room. I sat on the edge of the bed.

'Still awake?' Gerard asked me, sitting up.

'Nah, course not. I'm sleep walking' I replied, even more sarcastically than usual.

'Tsk tsk. Stop being so sarcastic! So, is my dad keepingyou awake?' He asked.

'Duh!' I replied, smiling a little.

'He's never ever like this. It's weird' Gerard said, sighing.

'C'mon then. Let's go scream at Barbie too!' I smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of bed. We ran down stairs. Barbie was attempting to strip.

'Plastic Bitch! Too much fake tan and pink crap?' I asked, wlaking over to her, and kicking her.

'Piss off bitch!' Gerard screamed. We ran back upstairs.

'I think I know what that bitch deserves...' I said, smiling crazily.

'What? Oh God! You're gonna murder her?' Gerard asked me.

'Yup. That bitch deserves torture. That's what she's gonna get. C'mon, help me plan this' I said.

'Will you leave again?' Gerard asked.

'No. Not this time. But I've got a feeling killing people is gonna become a habit' I said, laughing a little.

'No. Last person' He said, staring angrily at me.

'Okay fine. But what about the homophobes that nearly killed Frank?' I asked.

'Don't worry. I'll deal with them'


	17. Well Never Again, And Never Again

**Only writing because I'm bored. You probably won't even remember me, let alone this story. But oh well...**

**xoxo**

**Nikki**

* * *

Gerard's POV

I thought about what I had said. I wasn't sure if killing was such a good idea. I mean, Nikki and Hannah... well, maybe just Nikki, were naturals. Well, that's what it seemed. How could I kill homophobes? As much as I hate this fact, they're still people. I spent three hours pacing up and down my room the next day. Nikki spent most of that time death glaring me. And Hannah was talking to Frank and Mikey. Probably about my birthday... again. I was scared because I had no fucking idea how to kill. I didn't even know how to use a gun.

Nikki's POV

Gerard was being absolutely fuckin' hilarious. He was mumbling to himself and walking up and down the room. It kinda was boring to watch so I decided to go and get a tub of Ben and Jerrys ice-cream and a can of Red Bull. I crept back into the room, trying not to laugh at him. About twenty minutes later I had finished the ice-cream and had decided to throw the packaging across the room, which startled Gerard. I knew he didn't have the guts to hurt someone, let alone kill...

'Gee, you're gonna stress yourself out... calm the fuck down...' I told him.

'Whatever' he mumbled, leaving the room. I grabbed my notebook and began planning Barbie's murder. My idea went like this: Gerard and I lured her to the house and then get Gerard to drive to a forest where we... well, I shoot her.

I'll admit, it's no where near as good as the Teara plan but it was good enough.

I then scribbled under the plan 'I'm not evil, just fucked up'


	18. We're All Dead Now

**I guess I haven't been writing on here for a while... I guess... no wait... I KNOW. i'm sorry... I hope you remember me 3**

**xoxo**

**Nikki**

* * *

Nikki's POV

Luring Barbie into the house was easier than we'd expected and getting her to the forest was even easier.

"I can't do it…" Gerard whispered to me. I sighed and pulled the gun out of my backpack. I shot her in the head, a smirk playing at my lips as she fell to the floor.

"It's not an addiction" I told myself. We grabbed her body and threw it into the trunk of the car. Gerard drove us to a river that flowed into the sea. We threw her body in and returned home with one less bitch to deal with.

We gave up on killing the homophobes. We're all okay now… ten years is a long time, I guess. We've never been caught; we're not on the run. We have nothing and no one to run from. We're safe now, I guess. We almost died. Well…. I'm not sure if we almost died of if we are dead. I can't tell… It's painful to tell you this… that this here is how the story ends. I bid you farewell with a strum of a guitar and a bang of a drum. Give me blood, your poison and run away with me any time you want. We'll hide from the scarecrow if you stay. Stay by my side. And you never give in.

I can't give you anymore advice, my time is up. I guess I am dead. I'm nothing more to you. We're nothing more to anyone. Fuck my life, and save me from my death, the death that happened years ago. I can hardly remember a thing... nothing makes sense.

But I'm venomous.

Mess with me, sugar.

And I...

I

Will

Kill

You.

Understand?


End file.
